


the king's plan

by notthebigspoon



Series: Who Ya Gonna Call? [12]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-25
Updated: 2012-08-25
Packaged: 2017-11-12 21:22:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/495780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthebigspoon/pseuds/notthebigspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Mmmph. Dude, your phone.”</p><p>	“Fuck the phone. Turn it off and throw it somewhere.”</p><p>	“Fine by me. Better things you could be doing with your mouth anyways.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	the king's plan

“Mmmph. Dude, your phone.”

“Fuck the phone. Turn it off and throw it somewhere.”

“Fine by me. Better things you could be doing with your mouth anyways.”

“Creeper.”

“Mmhmm. Hasn't run you off y-yet though, has it. Aw christ, Zhul.”

“Mm, like that.”

“Heh. Getting' a little bruise there babe. Purple.”

“Yeah yeah, I'm blue. Shut the fuck up, do that thing with your fingers agai- ah!”

“Beautiful.”

“Get down here and kiss me.”

***

“He's not answering his phone!”

“Try it again.”

“It's going straight to voicemail, he must have turned it off. Where is he?”

“If I knew, do you think we'd be having this conversation right now?”

“Sorry, sorry. Just... jesus, Chin, what if they hurt him?”

“You think they would? Don't look at me like that, you know more about this than I do. I was always happier not knowing what you or your dad did.”

“The Winchesters don't see shades of gray. They hunt evil things and they kill them.”

“How would Zhul even have come up on their radar?”

“He's been going out so much more. He gets people's attention, even with the argyria excuse. They ran tests on him.”

“What'd they find?”

“What we said they would. A lot of silver in his blood.”

“Max fudge the results?”

“Max didn't do it. Zhul swallowed the stuff.”

“... that could kill him.”

“No. Something to do with his blueness, I don't know, maybe his species is immune to certain shit. Yet he still always manages to come down with the flu, even with a shot. Weird now that I think about it. Fuck, we're getting off topic! Where are we going?”

“The office. We'll find out where his phone last was and we'll go from there.”

***

“Steve, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be at home resting. Me and Kono can handle this one. We're almost done with the paperwork anyway.”

“Fuck the paperwork, we can't find Zhul and he's not answering his phone.”

“What are you talking about? He was wanting to go home, he said he was going when he left here.”

“Chin says Zhul told him he had another date. He's been running around with Dean Winchester! Dean Winchester!”

“That... means absolutely nothing to me. Who is Dean Winchester?”

“Hunter from the main land. Him, his brother, his dad? They're bad news, okay? I was telling Chin, they don't see shades of gray. I don't know why he's so interested in Zhul, they have to want something.”

“You really think they'd hurt him?”

“Yes!”

“Okay, okay. Calm down, we'll find him.”

“His phone's off, Chin's running a trace to find out where it was last. God, Danny, what if he's-”

“Stop it Steve. He's fine. When Chin's done getting the coordinates, we'll go get him. Sit down and breathe before you start hyperventilating.”

***

“Mmm, leavin'?”

“Yeah. Gotta go check on my brother. Danny said it was a through and through but. Y'know.”

“Yeah, I know. I'd be the same way about Sammy. Can't believe you're John McGarrett's kid.”

“Not really his but yeah. Kind of am.”

“Same difference. Am I gonna see you again?”

“You want to?”

“Baby... you know that I do.”

“You're gonna be hard pressed to get rid of me.”

“Glad to hear it. C'mere... kiss me again.”

“Mmph. Dean, I gotta get home.”

“No you don't. Stay here. We can live on takeout the rest of our lives.”

“Ew, no. Oh come on, let me get in my car. I'll make it home some time next never at this rate.”

“That a bad thing?”

“Mmm, yes, unless you want my brother coming after you.”

“Fiiiine. Go home. Call me, okay?”

“I will.. mmph, okay, stop kissing me! Bye.”

“Later baby.”

***

“Wow. This motel might be more of a hole than my old apartment.”

“That's the car. How the hell did he get it over here?”

“Freighter ship. You get stupid when you worry, y'know that?”

“Thank you dear, I love you too.”

“Hey... shut up, look. Door's opening. Huh... Zhul looks like he's okay. Wow. Looks like he's more than okay.”

“That's it, I'm going out there.”

“No, Steven, you are not. Sit your ass down.”

“Danny, he has his hands and his mouth all over my baby brother!”

“And it doesn't look like Zhul is objecting.”

“Of course he isn't, who knows what that guy has told him?”

“Your brother isn't stupid. Has it ever occurred to you that maybe you're wrong? Maybe this Winchester guy actually cares about him.”

“He doesn't, Danny. Dean Winchester is more of a monster than Zhul will ever be.”

“Maybe, maybe not. You're not rushing in there now. Wait til Zhul leaves.”

“Then we nail the bastard?”

“Then we nail the bastard.”


End file.
